The Fall of Rainbow Cat
by Kagamine Rin and Len
Summary: Rainbow Cat was sent to fix some Clans with unfortunate problems. She failed. Kitty's birthday present! :D Happy very, very, very, very late Birthday Kitty!


**Happy birthday Kitty! Here's your present! It's a bit random...:P**

Once upon a time, there was a Clan. They were really, really boring. In fact, their name was BoringClan They all had dull gray eyes and fur. They hunted boringly, they walked boringly, they... okay, you get it.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Greystar," Gunmetalgrey mewed monotonously. "How are you, Ashgrey?"<p>

"I'm fine." Ashgrey said boringly. She was watching her kits, Slatekit and Smokykit stare a each other.

"Granitegrey, please go on patrol with Drabgrey and Irongrey," Stonegrey, the deputy boringly mewed.

"Yes Stonegrey," Granitegrey said.

"Ashengrey and Leadpaw, go on hunting patrol. The Grey-Squirrel Pile is getting low." Stonegrey mewed.

"Yes Stonegrey." they both mewed.

One day, they were boringly in camp, when suddenly, there was a beam of bright red.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," they said boringly. When all the dust that randomly appeared had cleared, there stood a cat. The cat was rainbow-colored. The BoringClan cats had never seen such colors. They were temporarily blinded for life.

"Hello! I am Rainbow Cat! I have come to rid this horrible story of boringness!" she mewed excitedly. The fourth wall smashed. She filled everything with color.

The Clan exploded because they weren't used to the changes.

Rainbow Cat teleported away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, there was a Clan called SadClan. They were really sad all the time. You get it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, Despairingstar," Upset-tears cried.<p>

"Hello, Upset-tears." Despairingstar sobbed.

"The Sad-Mouse Pile is low!" Gloomytears, the deputy, wailed. "Cheerlesstears, Forlontears, and Lowpaw will go on hunting patrol."

"Yes!" They all cried.

"Also, Grieftears, Heavyheartedtears, and Morbidtears will patrol," Gloomytears cried.

"Yes Gloomytears!" they sobbed.

Despairingstar half jumped, half trudged on Crying Rock.

"Cats of SadClan, I have a very sad announcement," he weeped. "Lowpaw is old enough to become a warrior!"

"Nooooooo!" SadClan bawled. Tears ran down Lowpaw's cheeks.

"Lowpaw, you will now be known as Lowtears!" Despairingstar choked out.

"Lowtears! Lowtears! Lowtears!" The Clan wailed.

Just then, there was a burst of yellow light, and a rainbow-colored cat appeared. What a surprise; Her name is Rainbow Cat!

"My name is Rainbow Cat, and I am here to rid your Clan of sadness!" she declared. All of a sudden, there we flying rainbows in the sky, smiley faces ran through the forest, and unicorns speared humans.

SadClan died too, for it was too happy for them. SadClan cats can't adapt very well, y'know?

* * *

><p>Far away from there, lived a Clan named ThunderClan. Sadly, they were all Mary-Sues. Rainbow Cat could do nothing to change them, so she just blew them up and continued on her life.<p>

* * *

><p>Later, a very angry writer(Let's just call her Writer) stormed into Rainbow Cat's room, where she was talking to her friends on Fanfiction.<p>

"RAINBOW CAT!" she screamed.

"Eh?" Rainbow Cat said, not really listening. Writer grabbed her computer.

"When I told you to fix the Clans, I didn't mean BLOW THEM UP!" Writer yelled.

"What?" Rainbow Cat said defensively. "I didn't mean to!"

"You still did, didn't you?" Writer asked.

"Oh well. I don't really care. Give me my computer back." Rainbow Cat said, bored. Writer smiled.

"No." she said. "I'm going to erase you." Rainbow Cat's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare! I'm too valuable!" she snarled.

"No, you aren't. I am a writer, so I can create and destroy characters if I want." Suddenly, Writer dropped the computer. It smashed. She ran to her computer. Rainbow Cat dashed after her. But before she could get there, there was a small click, and she faded from existence. The psychotic murderer of a writer smiled triumphantly.

And this is why no one has ever heard of Rainbow Cat, SadClan, or BoringClan. Sadly, people know about ThunderClan.

The End.

**Here's your present! :D**


End file.
